Fatty Splicer
Fatty Splicer - a type of splicer featured in BioShock 3. Appearance Fatties are morbidly obese women, looking like they weight over 350 lbs thanks to the appetite enlargers mixed with Armored Shell Gene Tonic. Their mouths are covered in blood and vomit, with deformed, stump-like teeth. Their arms look like swollen baloons, with sharp claws instead of hands. They wear white dresses and pantyhoses. The dress is ripped in the place of bellybutton. Skin of fatties is dark, with multiple boils and visible veins. Personality Fatties speak with British accent. They appear to have a eating fetish, and cannibalistic tendencies, because their dialogue strongly implies it, such as the Hypnotize lines. Fatties uses swearwords more than often, calling player a pedophile, or a rapist. Sometimes they will emit orgasmic moans. When Fatty is idling, she acts very childish. She also wants Rapture to go back to normal, despite the fact that it's impossible. Powers Fatties have Big Daddy-sized health, just like Brute Splicers. They are immune to cold-based plasmids, such as Old Man Winter. During fight, fatties try to punch the player, which does the same amount of damage as Bouncer's drill. Sometimes, they will stomp the ground, creating an earthquake. Some of them are armed with a modified Rivet Gun, and they will shoot either a series of normal rivets, or a bouncing grenade. Quotes Attacked by Bees *"Gayah, leave me alone!" Berserk *"Gyaaahk, you rascal!" *"I will rip you apart!" *"Who's the whale now, squib!" *"I'll gut you!" Bleeding *"I'm withering...uh..." *"Not good...not good..." *"Shiiieeet!" *"Jesus!" Burning *"Im on fire! Im on fire! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Attacking Another Splicer *"Fucking human garbage!" *"Iaaaah, leave me alone, goddamn idiot!" *"I said, stay out of my room!" *"Here's your goddamn whale!" *"If i can't get some ADAM,i'll rip it straight outta' your body!" Attacking in General *"Leave me alone, candy-ass knave!" *"Eat your heart out!" *"I'll twist your fucking head!" *"Fucking idiot, stay away from me!" *"Get out of my sight, rascal!" *"That's whaddya get!" *"Ya'r my varlet now!" *"Your head is mine!" *"Smash your eyeballs!" Attacking a Little Sister *"Little brat!" *"Give me your ADAM, little bitch!" *"You little scamp!" *"Tell me your secrets, brat!" *"Mommy is home!" Attacking a Machine *"Get out of here, damn piece of scrap metal!" *"I'll twist that machinery of yours!" *"Fucking tin can!" *"Stupid, knavish junk!" *"Steel bastard!" Attacking the Player *"What is THAT?" *"A goddamn rapscallion in a steel suit!" *"I'll punch hole in that can!" *"Big to big, i like the sound of that!" *"Suck it down!" *"Got some stool pidgeon!" *"You are mine, only mine!" *"I'll never give up! You and your people!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister *"Give me the little girl!" *"Hey, girl! It's me, your mommy!" *"Goddamn pedophile, give this child to me!" *"Fuckin' pedo, give me back the ADAM!" *"ADAM is mine!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"Leave me alone, tincan!" *"You ain't gonna treat me like that!" *"Out of here, obey your mama!" *"Suit ain't going to make you a man." Curious *"Is someone there?" *"Hello?" *"Mmmmph?" *"What?" *"Wait a minute..." *"Is that you, Moe?" *"Who?" *"Wha...what?" Dying *"No..." *"Oh, God..." At Locked Door *"Little pigs, little pigs! Let me in!" *"Let me in, you son of a fuck!" *"Open it, now!" *"I want in, i want IN!" Combat Ending *"Hungry, im hungry!" *"Leave me alone, gaaaah!" *"Come back with balls, wuss!" *"Come back with appetite, wuss!" Curiosity Ending *"Ooh? Nobody here?" *"Damn, my mind is fooling me." *"Good Heavens, just look at the time!" *"Seems like its time for a little snack, isn't it?" *"Fine, get lost!" *"Cor, no one is here." Fleeing to a Health Station *"Need some medicine!" *"Need some pills!" *"Oh 'ell, that hurt!" Winter Blast taunt *"Ha-h-hah, can't hit this gut!" *"Can't freeze this paunch!" *"Imma' landwhale, good luck!" *"My tummy 's unfreezable!" *"My body 's still comfy, bloody wuss!" Frustrated *"You only make me more hungry!" *"Come 'ere, crumpet!" *"Son of a bitch!" *"I'll show you!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) *"Wha's that?" *"Another idiot." *"Ooh, this one looks delicious. It's a shame, its dead." *"Got your medicine? Heh." *"Bloody 'ell, look at this one!" *"Rapture ain't such a rapture to this one!" Using a Health Station *"Mmmmm, yes." *"Feels good..." *"So good..." *"Ooh, that's rather nice..." *"Uhh, so good..." Hypnotize Starting *"Hi, pal!" *"Ooh, a new friend!" *"Surely, chief!" *"Good one, chief!" *"Friends?" *"You and i!" Hypnotized Idle *"You are my only friend, chief." *"I like your suit, can i fit it?" (chuckles) *"Feed me...feed me..." *"Don't worry. Big gal got your back." *"Ooh, look." *"This may be a start of a great relationship." *"Friends? We are the best friends ever!" *"How about fetting some food?" *"Surely you don't care about my figure...Hey, did i said that its bad?" *"I love you, as much as you love me!" Hypnotize Ending *"Traitor!" *"How dare you mess with my mind!" *"What the..." *"Liar, liar!" *"Goddamn coward!" *"Too much woman to you, am i right?" Idle *"Looks like i can't find any food here. Fuck." *"Ooh, i made such a pig of myself. Mmmm...delightful." *"This city, everyone was so nice! Now only i have guts, to tell what i feel." *"Fucking injectin' junkies. I splice just like a woman should. Big gut, muscles, and over all - i don't need to pretend that im eating something that is nasty." *"I think im going crazy, am i?" *"Need to drown this bleedin' ADAM thirst in some nice and sweet stuff!" *"Gonna stuff my face!" *"Hey, this city is still pretty. Ooh, im good at rhyming." *"I would love to see Rapture in all of its glory again! More people, and those restaurants! It's not the same after shit started to hit the fan." *"Whoops, another rip! Delicious..." *"Why do people consider Rapture damned? We can fix it if we want to!" *"Im a big girl, and when a big girl is in a big city...troubles are big too." *"Seems like calling me a whale turned out not so good for this fucking whore." *"I think the city is not yet lost. But that's just me, thinking. We need actions, not thoughts" *"People should love me. Look at those juicy thighs and tell to their friends that im one hot girl!" *"How can i sweat underwater? Must be all of those cream cakes." On Fire (Running to Water) *"Jesus Christ, help!" *"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister *"Give me the ADAM!" *"You li-little, nasty girl!" *"Im ain't gona hercha!" Mimic (After Playing Dead) *"Suprise!" Lost the Target *"Damn, where you are?" *"Don't play Hide-And-Seek with me!" *"Where you are, coward?" *"Afraid?" *"Don't be afraid!" *"Come back!" Panicked *"Where am i! Let me out!" *"Help! Help me!" *"Holy motherfucking...help!" *"I wan't out!" Picked up with Telekinesis *"Drop me, im a woman!" *"Don't look under my dress, disgusting whore!" *"What is happening to me?" *"Im not a baloon, drop me down!" *"Shit, let me be!" Searching for Target *"Come out, you lil' shit!" *"Come over here, sweetheart!" *"I can smell your fear!" *"I will eat you! I will eat your heart out!" *"You will die, die! Bitch!" Sees Target Die *"Dayum, seems like i punched him too much." *"Whoops." *"Alive ones are tastier." *"Stay down!" Sees Target Fleeing *"Please, come back!" *"Run, run, run! Wussy pussy!" *"Too much beating?" *"Do not run! You only make me more hungry!" Shocked (Stuttering) *"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Taunts *"Whore!" *"Hoe!" *"I'll eat your heart out!" *"Pull you apart!" *"Kill!" *"Eat!" *"More!" Using a Vending Machine *"Food, i need some food!" *"More, more food!" *"Work, work!" Category:Splicers Category:Enemies Category:Heavy Hitters